


出逢う

by yilimiliyi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: 在厦门海边码了一篇SJ送给朋友





	出逢う

1.

和前任分手了之后，松本润有一段持续很长的空窗期。

他每次晃过神来的时候总会发现自己不知不觉又陷入了停滞的思绪里，好像在和前任悄无声息地结束关系的时候，那些闷在厕所断断续续流的眼泪就拂走了悲伤，也带走了他爱人的能力。

“大概只是还没有遇到那个对的人，别把自己逼得太紧了”，好友拍着他的肩这样安慰道，“所以J，散散心吧，心胸会开阔一些。”

人生呀，就是这么松松紧紧沤出来的。

松本润在坐上飞机看着机窗外层层叠叠的云朵的时候，这么叹息着。

拾了几件衬衣，一个小箱子，溜到机场就随意地买了一张机票，上了飞机才发现竟是冲绳岛，嗯哼，大冷天的，随缘了，去了就去了吧。

飞机盘旋着冲入一片碧蓝，降在那霸空港已接近黄昏，松本润打了车到临着海岸的酒店里check in，便昏昏沉沉地在床上睡去，醒来已是第二天的晌午。

这么说来在当地没有熟识也没有向导，只能在网上百度了一些知名去处，端着相机瞎摸着走起来。

并不是国定假期，也正值一年承上启下的忙碌季，所以来旅行的人实属甚少。

松本润转着转着迷了路，找不到之前想去的那家面馆，不禁有些郁闷，关了导航便随着性子乱转，一转便转上了一片小海滩。

离正式的海滨浴场有那么一定距离，这处静谧的沙滩仿佛被世人所忽略一般，人烟稀少，正值合适看日落的光景，海滩却空无一人，只有海浪一遍遍拍打开来留下潮湿的痕迹。

松本润在高出一截的堤岸上坐下，扔了包在一边只是静静凝视着大海，思绪不禁又飘散开来。

忽然他听见由远及近的自行车声，链条转动的细微声音将他拉回现实。

他转过头，看着来人戴着防风镜头盔，背着黑色双肩包，胸前有一架长焦单反。

唔，是号称目前功能最为强大的那款嘛，松本润看了看自己手里的微单，默默地叹了口气，将目光重新放回海面。

那人停了车，摘下头盔眼镜，一边捋着额发一边冲他走来。

“那个…不好意思，请问…可以帮我拍一张照片吗？”

松本润抬起头，那人已经站在了他的身边，微微前倾着身子，小心翼翼地端着相机，逆光的表情下只看到一双清澈的眼睛。

“唔，可以是可以，不过你那单反我不是很会玩，技术顶多是路人级别。”这么应声着，松本润双手一撑站了起来，光线终于将那人的脸庞照了个真切，是与自己的浓颜形成反差的柔和面庞，笑容谦和有礼，头发被压得有些塌，反倒平衡了过于官方的气场。

“不要紧，我看你也带着相机，”那人解下挂绳，套上松本润的脖颈，“拜托啦！”

他退后几步倚在自行车边，夕阳斜斜地落在他的侧颜，身后是金黄的沙滩与无际的大海，他抿起嘴皱起眉，竖起大拇指，一个搞怪又充满自信的表情，松本润调了焦，从那方小小的镜头里望去，这偌大的海滩，这无边的世界仿佛只有他一人。飞快按下两下快门，心跳竟不自觉地快了起来。

“喏”，松本润对他招了招手，将显示屏往那人的方向挪了挪，对方便一颠一颠地就冲他跑来，头凑近，仔细地放大审视着照片里自己的表情，笑得格外乐呵呵。

松本润悄悄将停留在他侧脸的视线收回，发现自己方才不小心将护唇膏的印子留了一些在相机上，连忙伸手去擦，擦着擦着显示屏竟跳到了另一个画面，他不禁大囧，脸都热了起来。

“哈哈”，那人笑声明快，“嗯这个显示屏是触摸式的，诶，你拍得真不错！”

“嘛…就还在摸索期吧。”松本润摸了摸鼻尖，有些不好意思起来，说到底还是没能对摄影的各方面完全了解啊。

“我也是，别看这家伙高级。”

松本润假装看着显示屏，眼神一直不住地偷瞟着他，拍完照的话，那人是不是就该继续出发了呢。

想不到对方非但没有发现他的小心思，更没走的打算，他将相机重新挂回自己的脖子上，对着远处随意地拍了几张，切断了电源，全神贯注地往松本润的方向看了过来。

“来旅游的？还是在冲绳工作的？”

“唔，休假旅游的。”

“我是跟着会社出差来的，在酒店租了自行车来骑，想不到骑着骑着迷路了，就骑到这儿，呀…倒是别有一番好风致呐。”

松本润不回应他的目光，盯着海天交接的地方，远处海里似乎有座山，太阳已经悬在了山尖处，心想这人真是意外地爱说话，和拍照的臭屁截然不同，俨然精分一个。

“嗯，冬天来这里倒不错，这里真是暖，大衣都不用穿。”

“诶，对呀，我昨天穿着大衣来的，一出机场额头就冒汗，还被同事嫌弃了”，那人一边说一边嘟起了嘴，松本润瞥见这一幕，忍不住笑了出来，“我从东京来的，你呢？”

“我也是东京飞来的，嗯，不过平时住在横滨。”

“啊，横滨，也是海港好地方呢。”

“是呀，嗯，所以现在有一种回归海的怀抱的感觉。我就住在那条来的路走到底不远的那家酒店来着，以后大概要多来这里几次”，那人越说越来劲，激动的时候露出两颗仓鼠牙，下排的门牙隐约可见有些长歪，这人真是很认真地在戳着萌点，松本润突然觉得这个黄昏并不那么无趣起来。

谈话告一段落，两个人便这样抱着手臂并排站在堤上看斜阳，太阳沉得够快，刚刚还是悬在山顶，不一会儿已经没入了山后，山的周围显现出一片柔和的黄紫色，格外好看。

“以前怎么没发现，太阳落山的时候，天空竟会有一瞬间是那么迷人的浅紫”，松本润喃喃自语起来。

“越是靠近的东西越是很容易错过的，风景也好，心意也好，人也好”，自行车小哥这样突然摆起文艺腔的话语，让松本润又是惊奇起来，身边这个溜肩精英，像是一个开了封的宝石箱，忽然就挖出了越来越多的宝藏摆在自己的面前。

“呵呵，让你见笑了是吧”，自行车小哥摸着后脑勺傻乎乎地笑起来，眼角隐约可见几条皱纹，那眼波让松本润不由得也开起了温柔模式。

“这么有人生感触，多大啊？我29，要奔三了。”

“那你比我小噢，我还有一礼拜就到31了。”

“诶…”松本润不知如何接下去，抱着手臂装作漫不经心，实则在想下一个话题，心中只有一个想法就是还想持续一会儿这样安心的时光，可提出同游又太过唐突。

自行车小哥却在此时长吁一口气，理了理衣服，戴上了头盔眼镜，“我得继续出发了。”

“啊？噢…这样啊，嗯，有缘再见。”

松本润看着对方跨上自行车，回过头来冲自己挥手，那双明亮的眼睛被防风镜遮在后头。

“我的酒店离这儿不远的，谢谢，有缘再见。”

看他单手歪歪扭扭地骑起自行车，另一只手背对自己仍旧不住地挥着，松本润不禁有些失落，就算酒店离得很近也不会再见了吧。

一期一会的缘分是很浅淡的吧。

即便只是萍水相逢，可是给过自己的温暖就会贪恋就会不舍，这是多不好的习惯，松本润端起相机，向着他离开的方向照下一张当作纪念。

之前也是因为这样，才会迟迟走不出感情的空白，自己才总是停留在原地的吧。

他怅然若失地坐回原地，太阳依然遁入地平线不见，此刻只剩一轮三日月和漫天的繁星陪伴自己。

你大概也正在看这风景吧，名字也忘了问了，拜拜，自行车小哥，不过如果下次还遇见的话，大概可以考虑告诉你我的名字以及…下次上都内记得来六本木找我玩。

2.

松本润那天晚上一直在海边呆到入夜大约九点光景，听海潮汹涌的声响，一片漆黑的海岸。

脑中变得很乱，很多往昔的片段合着对白一起一点点浮现出来，可是心意倒是越发明确了起来。

海的平静确实适合让人诚实地去面对自己的心意。

他忽然想打个电话给因为误会而分手的前任，告诉他原来现在我的记忆里只剩下我们一起下班后走在归家路上，一起深夜去吃猪排盖饭，一起被关东煮的辣酱呛出眼泪的一些琐碎往事，多的是美好过头的记忆，最让人挣扎的部分都已经记不清细节，只记得一个有些悲伤的轮廓。

大概我是已经把你忘了，所以我并不是缠在了过去，只是没有迈向未来。

开着手机闪光灯照路，追随远处海中灯塔的指明，摸回了酒店，途中经过了自行车小哥所指的那一家，离自己的住处也就大约一千米距离。

冲了凉倒在床上，被风吹得有些头疼，浑浑噩噩睡过去，自行车小哥不知为何出现在迷糊的梦里，一个推着车的影，穿着类似连帽衫中裤一类，颜色大约是海一般的深蓝，小腿上有突出的肌肉，头发还是那样塌塌的，稍许长，周身的光影都是那样柔。

他就这样推着车冲自己走来，渐渐地一切细节都变得清晰起来。牙齿很白，眉毛好像有许久没有修过，没了凌厉，浑身都是软软的气场。

梦里的另一个人，大约是自己，上前去和他并肩，自行车小哥把自己一手抱上了后座，跳上座椅就开始用力地骑着踏板，快速的移动让周遭的景物变得看不清楚，他只能紧紧地揽住自行车小哥的腰，小哥用力地喊了一句什么，可是醒来的松本润，怎样回想也就是想不起来了。

发现自己不知不觉又出了一身粘腻的汗，再冲上一把澡，正想换上衣服再去寻觅昨天的那家面馆，拉开窗帘却发现屋外正在刮风，一改昨日的阳光，今天似乎是个阴雨天气，风力十足。

松本润捏着相机失望地盘腿坐到床上，心里不住地在回想那个梦。

经过昨晚的冷静思考，他明白自己的内心此刻已经清澄透明，完完全全地没了负担，可是好像并未空了多久，已经有了新的东西偷偷溜了进来。

自行车小哥？

想到那人咧嘴时的那两颗仓鼠牙，松本润又不自觉笑了起来，伸手摸了摸嘴角的弧度，却又觉得自己真是糟糕，对一段普通的相遇念念不忘。

在宾馆等了好些时候，细细密密的雨就是不停，松本润胃里空无一物自是饿到不行，却又固执地不想在酒店里解决三餐，问前台借了把透明大伞便出了门，抓着导航又是一阵寻觅，终于找到了那家立食荞麦面店。

据说这家店不仅仅是汤面醇正浓郁，炒面也是别有风味，松本润肚子正饿，收了伞，门口的桶里已经有了另一把透明雨伞，他估摸着大概就这么一个客人，不用排队，便心情大好地拉门进去。

“欢迎光临！”

店里确实只有一个客人，穿着一件红黑相间的条纹长袖，戴着一副暗红框的眼镜，后脑勺的发尾估计是睡相太差，正滑稽地翘着一撮。那人站在高台边端着碗往嘴里一生悬命地送面条，镜片上蒙的全是雾气，听见有人拉门进来，他也不抬头，只是鼓着腮帮一边嚼着面一边往边上挪了挪，留出了另一人的位置。

松本润正要往袋里套零钱的手就这么停在了裤兜边，他发誓在那一刹那他脑中盘旋的只有“羁绊”这个词，已经连“缘分”的一席之地都没有了。

“啊，自行车小哥…”

松本润轻唤出声，正狼吞虎咽着的人听见这声音，像是意识到了什么，搁下碗筷，把眼镜放在T恤衣角擦了擦，朝他望去。

“啊….%*￥#@￥*￥&”

“诶你别急啊都要喷了，嚼完，嚼完说话。”

“唔…啊，是你啊摄影家，好巧啊”，那人抓起一张纸巾抹抹嘴，又咧出那口仓鼠牙。

“没…没有啦，嗯…很巧。”

松本润此刻紧张忐忑浑身不自在，他也不知自己是怎么了，赶忙转过身去对着自动注文机，“额…看看吃点什么好呢…”

他盯着点单机上的一排排文字，心中却全是昨天的那一幕幕，想到自己对自己说的，下一次见的时候告诉他名字，邀他上东京。

“吃这个这个和这个，组合起来超级美味。”忽然一个脑袋凑近他的身后，手越过自己的肩便按上了浓汤拉面加裙带菜和笋干的按钮，指甲被精心地剪得干净。

“喂你这蠢货你…”松本润慌慌张张回过头，小哥无辜的表情就近在咫尺，他不自在地向后退，倚上了机器，“滴——”

“啊！！”松本润感到自己的后背误按上了哪个按钮，又是连忙转身后退，一个不当心就踩上了小哥的脚，整个人重心不稳倒在了他的身上。

于是那顿午餐，松本润铁青着脸，吃完了一大碗浓汤拉面加一大份三文鱼盖饭以及一个荷包蛋，旁边的自行车小哥笑眯眯地捧着筷子看着松本润吃着自己力荐的拉面，时不时地伸手撩几口裙带菜吃。

“我说…”在松本润拉开纸门阴沉着脸出店的那刻，身后的自行车小哥突然开了腔。

“干嘛？”

“一起逛逛不？那个…我今天没租自行车。”

松本润正要取伞的手顿了顿，自行车小哥站在他的身后，有些期待有些羞涩地看着他。嘿，这人还有这么薄脸皮的一面？

松本润顿时又乐了，自己的脾气就是来得快去得快像变天一样捉摸不定，他忽然想起自己还没有告诉小哥那两句话。他从桶里将那两把透明伞悉数取出，撑开自己的那把，递上了另一把。

“那走吧。”

3.

（弱智段落慎）

自行车小哥的透明伞比自己小上一号，两个人并排走在雨里，一句话也不说，松本润穿了件暗紫色的格子衬衣，海边刮了风不禁打起冷战来。

这小哥怎么就一句话也不说，就光看风景呢，你看也不看看我，松本润苦恼地想着，这下不是又要自己先开口，多奇怪，明明要求同游的是对方。

尽管挣扎着，他还是决定先兑现自己对自己的诺言。

“那个..我还没问你名字呢”，自行车小哥的目光终于从楼房屋瓦山川海峡转回了身边的自己身上，带了点疑问和惊奇，“不..那个，我们总是这样没个称呼有点失礼不是？”

这人真…斑比一样炯炯的目光，搞得松本润别扭起来。

“啊！对噢，尚未自我介绍真是抱歉。小生姓樱井单名翔，家里有双亲及一弟一妹。”

“唔…其实也没必要介绍得这么认真啦，嗯，松本润，双亲及一个姐姐。”

松本润抿着嘴，不知为何有些暗喜，小哥叫樱井翔，Sakurai，Sakurai，带了点rap的韵律感，Sho这个音节音调我喜欢，可是叫什么好，翔桑，翔君，还是翔？

两人渐渐走出了商业区的范围，沿着岛屿靠海的一条大道一直向前走，风渐渐强烈起来，阴雨天的沙滩上还是没有人，浪有些湍急。

樱井翔本来哼着不知名的曲调，莫名有些欢脱地走在自己左边，表情煞是得意，却忽然来了一阵强风，把他的伞整个掀翻过去，“啊啊啊啊！”他手忙脚乱地去拉住伞柄，伞骨啪得一声就折断了。

他又整张脸苦在了一起，松本润不动声色地把大伞的另一边罩在了他的头上。

“呐，下去踩踩沙不？”樱井翔把断了的伞仍旧拢成一束扎好，估计刚坏了伞忽然来了豁出去的好兴致，拉着松本润的手腕就跳到了沙滩，一路往海浪拍打的方向跑去。

离海较远的沙还有些细软，松本润深一脚浅一脚的被他拉着跑，这人只露出小半个侧脸，下巴有些圆圆的，皮肤这么一看格外白皙，拉着自己的那只右手臂，隐隐约约可见紧绷的肌肉，大概是用了力的，可手腕的触觉，怎么都透着温柔的意味。

松本润忽然想起那个梦，揽着他的腰只见一个后脑勺，也是这样快速的不自主的移动，以及那人小腿上的肌肉。

忽然怎么就脸红起来。

“唔呼！”樱井翔一直跑到离海水不远的浅滩上，才放开了手，张开双臂，迎风喊道，“我——回——来——了——”用的是冲绳的土话。

松本润怔怔地看着樱井翔回过头来，一头乱毛被风吹得到处飘，露一个光溜溜的脑门，让人很想用手指去弹一下，一排八颗牙齿全部出来见光。

这人是365天天天的阿Q精神嘛？

松本润忽然小跑起来，大概行动已经不是受大脑控制，而是被心所左右着，他来不及卷起裤脚，黑色窄腿裤便悉数浸入水里，他撩了水，便往樱井翔身上撒去。

对方立刻大笑起来，大概是有些忘情，笑声竟破了音，尖细的嗓音逗得松本润也忍不住笑起来。

樱井翔一边挥着手抵挡攻击，一边也往海里跑，两人一直跑到海浪没小腿的位置，无聊地做着三岁小孩式攻击。

海浪渐渐大了起来，一个浪花拍打过来的时候，好像有些站不稳，松本润正撩拨着水玩着，对面的樱井翔猛地脚底一滑，冲自己扑了过来。

“喂等下…啊！！”松本润被扑在水里硬生生喝进去小口咸涩的海水，鼻子里眼睛里也都进了水，这下可是动弹不得，他有些气恼。樱井翔大概知道自己做错了，赶紧起身扎稳脚步把咳着的松本润抱到沙滩上，自己也一屁股坐在他身边，一脸担忧地帮他顺气。

“小润你没事吧TTOTT，需不需要人工呼吸！！”

“喂！！谁，咳咳，准你叫，咳，小润的，我们又没，咳咳咳，没有很熟，咳…”

“啊…抱歉…”樱井翔收回了背上的手，“不…不可以吗？”

这个蠢货，松本润被他弄得又好气又好笑，他揉了揉眼睛，视线还是有些模糊，视野里的樱井翔低垂着眼睛，一脸苦哈哈的表情。

“也…”他别扭一下，“也不是不可以…”

结局演变成两个人一起穿着湿漉漉的鞋回家，膝盖以下的裤子上全是拍不干净的沙粒。

松本润鞋里没有穿袜子，鞋里粘上的湿沙咯在脚底心每走一步都是怪异的疼痛感，他忽然想念起那自行车来，要是这时候能坐在后座多好。

樱井翔执意要送松本润到酒店，然后笑眯眯地说，诶这边离我那里就千把米远，松本润暗想这我可昨儿就先发现了，随手一指，“喏，我住在那排海景房，阳台直通外面的沙滩”，樱井小哥若有所思地点了点头，再挥手告别。

要说今日唯一的收获，大概就是发现自己和小哥意外地很合得来，即便他笨手笨脚把自己轮海里走了一遭，和一个人闷闷度过这无色彩的一天相比，实在是不足挂齿的小漏洞。

所以我们算是熟悉起来了吧，松本润倚在房间的落地窗边，手指滑动着联系人列表，看着那个排在中间的新添加号码微微一笑。

想到小哥结结巴巴地找着藉口问自己讨个号码的样子，就安下了心，这样能为没有星星的夜晚添上色彩的人，大概从一开始就不会是个坏人。

所以按下编辑按钮，将樱井二字删去，仅存下一个单名，就是对他最大的信赖了。

4.

“所以你和他只是因为误会才分手的。”

樱井小哥呷上一口Mojito，电话那端传来一阵阵海浪汹涌的声音。

“樱井翔…嗯，你的声音在电话里听很特别。”

“哈，嗯？比如？”

比如其实终于透出了精英般的沉着冷静，比如看不见表情才更容易把握举止，比如其实小声说话的时候有些低沉略带暗哑，并不是很尖的音调，比如给人浑身放松的安心感，这样的声音适合去当个DJ，大概就能陪伴自己舒服地睡过去。

松本润灌下一大口Illusion，已经有些耳鸣起来，把想说的这些全数和着酒吞回肚子里。虽然不知道今天晚上为什么要找樱井翔诉说心事，已经把他看作了一个知心并交心的人了吧，不然也不会对他耍着小要求。

“小润，别不说话，你这样我总觉得你要跳海。”

“翔君，在我睡着之前可以一直说话不要停吗？”

“在喝酒？半醉了吧。”

“嗯哼，我在试验。因为以前有人和我说，如果你能连喝下三大杯Illusion但是走出一条直线，就可以满足任何要求，可是后来我喝醉了，人家把我送回了姐姐的手边，就再也没有提过那件事。”

“说不定你喝醉之后说了什么了不得的话…嗯，好，那我现在想点话说。”

松本润开了免提，把电话搁在脚边，盘腿坐到阳台边，抬头望着外面阴云密布的天空，这下可好，无悲无喜无星无月，可是又还好，有樱井翔小花一朵。

“我在想，喜欢一个人说不定是很快的。因为我发现，放弃是一件很快的事。我这个人很闷的，比较随性，有的时候很坦率，其实面对喜欢的人不想绕圈子，可是也不知道为什么就会舌头打上一个结。我以前交了个女朋友，我觉得我对她可好，可是人家嫌我无趣，更嫌我有时候扎进工作里就会把她晾在一边，其实并没有那个意思，你看我傻乎乎的就知道我情商一定不高的，做不出肉麻的事说不出浪漫的话。我以为她知道我一直有在想着她，我以为她有这么相信着我，我以为这样就够了，两个亲密的人之间有时候多余的一句话也用不着，可是好像并不奏效。其实我的占有欲也很强啊，我总告诫着自己要多给对方一点自由，自由就把人家给放跑了，就像海边放风筝，风筝的线一断，跑到海中央的高空去了，还让我怎么追回来呢。我以为我会恨她的，可是不，一开始是很悔恨不解，后来，说来也奇怪，就那么一瞬间，我好像是找到了新的起点，这么说也许是对不起她，但是一刹那我就释然了，因为找到了更加想要去握在手里的东西。小润，你说第一次见一个人，就觉得有一种惺惺相惜的安心感，这是不是一件特别可怕的事情…啊，你醉了大概也没在听，不知道你是不是还坐在阳台上，感冒了可不得了啊，还盘算着小心思，想明天最好是租一辆双人自行车来接你来着…”

“樱井翔…有没有人告诉过你，电话是不会帮你保密的。”

松本润的第二杯Illusion见了底，他抓起手机，感到自己扑通扑通的心跳简直震耳欲聋，解了两颗扣子，他有些脸颊发热，“樱井翔，我好像有点想见你，明天不如…”

“你呆那儿别动。”

“诶？”松本润把听筒凑近耳边，听见那端一阵乒乒乓乓的声音，然后电话就断了。

他把手机扔回茶几上，虽然眼前的景物已经有点迷离了，但刚才的那些，应该都不是幻觉吧。

且说这厢樱井小哥，换下睡衣的当口还不小心打翻了剩下的小半杯Mojito，薄荷朗姆酒的清香飘散，带着青柠的酸涩，一点青涩的感觉。他看着那泼出去的酒，浅浅地笑了笑，抓起房间钥匙，手机抄兜里，便出了门，绕到酒店背后，一咬牙便跳上了沙滩，冲着松本润房间的方向全力飞奔起来。

按说明日再见也未尝不可，可你瞧小哥的心急无人可拦，海风灌进领口袖口，呼呼地吹膨了整件连帽衫，他才发现蓝色连帽衫配上米色的休闲中裤好像有点时尚感缺缺，并且出门焦急穿了双人字拖，此刻整个脚踝以下全沾了沙，跑的姿势也逐渐诡异起来，每一步都像踩在云上，留下一串歪歪扭扭的坑印。

可抵不过内心的一点兴奋，小哥在即将满31的前一个星期，又一次尝到了19岁少年全力追逐的快感。

夜晚海边的风非常大，小哥跑着跑着有时候会跑到离海岸线稍近的地方，然后一阵高浪打来，整个脚便悉数包裹进海水，脚底湿滑柔软，海水并非无情，细细感触，它似暖非冰。

星星点点细碎的星光，抵不过远处那一排灯火通明，樱井翔想，大概就有那么个人，只穿着一件衬衣，在凉风里，在等着他。

未免过于完满的love situation。

5.

樱井小哥推着一辆双人自行车，六点起便在酒店的门口苦苦等候。

松本润提着大包，架着墨镜出酒店门的时候，被门童提醒了一番，“先生，那里有一位您的熟识在等您。”语气怎么听都是：“亲，请小心那边的可疑份子。”

松本润顺着门童示意的方向看去，樱井翔正穿着那套蓝色连帽衫和灰色棉质中裤，头发软蓬蓬的，盘腿撑头背对着门坐在门前花园的大草坪上，身边停着一辆双人自行车。

俨然是那梦里的样子，虚幻和现实的界限忽然模糊起来。

松本润放轻了脚步，走到他的身后，不自然地轻咳了两声。

这人，不是蠢到坐在这儿等我吧，那还背对着门，这是要等个魂噢？

盘腿打坐的小哥一个激灵，蹭地从地上跳起来，身手一点也不像一个round 30辈分的大叔，他顶着两道黑眼圈，冲自己眨巴眼睛，“小润，你看我带了约好的自行车。”

“知道我起得晚，干嘛这么早就来…都被员工当成不审者了…”

“嘿嘿，嗯，嘛，就是…我怕你会走了…”

松本润把包扔进车前的框里，跨上了后座，“不会。”

樱井翔看看包，又看看他，终于放心地踢起脚架，跳上车，两人悠悠地骑出一道S，然后笔直前进，一路清风。

松本润看着他踩在踏板上来回踩动的小腿，有和梦里一样紧实的曲线，而自己此刻由于那illusion过于强烈的后劲，正手脚发软，默默地在后座摸鱼。

这么说来昨晚真是太丢脸。

挂了电话之后整个世界光影颠倒，顺手拉了阳台的门帘趴在茶几边倒头就睡，在今天早晨醒过来，无力地望着天花板的吊灯的时候，意识消失前的对白才一个字一个字地蹦进脑海。

樱井翔昨天有没有来找他呢，大概就算来了也会因为找不到自己而悻悻离开吧，会生气吧，怕是又该死地误会了。

所以看到他的人他的车依然等在外头的时候，并不是不惊讶和感动的。

之前是谁说的，是你的跑不了，所以可以庆幸么，这个人终于是没有拍拍屁股就走了的。

你看，此刻我们的步伐是一致的，我们正将力量汇集到一起，向着同样的方向，两人。

一起沿着环岛的公路线踩着车，椰林道、小酒馆，飞快地就闪在身后，迎着阳的方向，朝着风的彼方，像是要走到云的那端。风景过于完美，松本润无暇去掏相机拍下，他想了想，或许不是这景致有多么刻骨，而是身边陪伴着谁和你一起欣赏分享，为这一切锦上添花。大约和感情一样是只能用心去感受的，镜头和语言都无法赘述它的千分之一的美好，所以松本润无法描述此刻在他身旁的是多么心旷神怡的景色，他只能很糟糕地发现，和樱井翔一起踩着单车前进的旅途里，他拥有了别无二致的美，他的心和他的世界都辽阔起来，一千条道路在他的眼前铺展开来，只要这样一直走，无论怎样的未来都能到达。

大概是喜欢他的，这个正引领自己也陪伴自己行进的人。

可这个人，又真的就是那个对的人么？如果浪费了时间浪费了精力浪费了金钱浪费了真心最后才发现是一位错错先生，那么怕是现在的自己再也耗不起一大堆漫长的过程去重新让那被搅得乱糟糟的心归于平静了。

于是他戳了戳小哥的背，他说，“翔君，我今晚11点的航班。”

旅程是会画上句号的。

所以你还是会跑了的，即便昨晚没有，樱井小哥僵直着背机械地继续着脚下的奋力踩动，心里伤春悲秋的情感并没有因为迎面吹来的清风而缓解一点。

昨天半夜的海滩，樱井小哥喘着粗气细细地沿着那一排海景房一间一间地窥探过来，就是没有人在那儿，因为是接近凌晨时分，都鲜少有房里的灯还亮着，整个沙滩只有他一个人的身影，风一刮就打两下哆嗦，再拨电话过去也转入了留言信箱，樱井小哥失落地盘腿而坐，脚底的沙怎么拍也拍不干净，心也揪成一团乱线，线头在松本润那儿，剪刀无从寻找。

多半是自己太唐突了把人家吓跑了吧，果然人家小姑娘说得对，这没情趣的毛病什么时候给改改？在旅途中邂逅一段缘分这种桥段，怎么看也不适合这样情商略低的自己。

冷风一吹就是两个小时，望望自己身后那一排全部熄了灯的房间，也不知哪一间窗子的后面住着一个松本润，能够听自己坦白一下心意的松本润，樱井小哥捧着一颗少女心又徘徊了一会儿，才依依不舍地回了酒店，早晨又起了个大早就来蹲点，生怕松本润溜了连最后一面也不给见一见。

现在想想，人家又哪会这样呢，自己又是人生中个什么重要角色呢，要是他因为自己的心意拔腿就跑的话，那自己也该是在人家心目中占了那么令人挂心的一席之地了吧。

断绝所有应然的妄想，在实然的世界里，人家好好地对自己道一声保重，然后拉着箱子就走，而在原地的自己束手无策，只能握手拥抱，装作礼节性地，在他的侧颜轻轻烙下一个吻。

再见，谢谢。

谢谢，再见。

上东京欢迎来六本木找我玩。

嗯，会的。

6.

松本润回了东京，第二天开始挂上胸牌销了假期接着上班，忙前忙后一整日还加了两小时班。总管把他堵在茶水间，问他怎么忽然来了兴致，明明休了十天的年假，却一半时间都没到就急着回来当个工作狂。

松本润耸耸肩，“也就是该想通的事情都想通了吧。”

心里好像有个樱井翔在问他，那我呢，那我呢。

松本润泡一杯大吉岭，再浇一小杯牛奶进去，看乳白色沉入茶底再袅袅地浮上来，他盖上盖子闷上少许时间，再揭开便是伯爵奶茶的颜色，打上一圈奶泡，抿一口，对心里的樱井翔说，我对你有很棒的定位噢。

樱井翔在出差结束后收到了松本润的邮件，里面只有意味不明的两句话。

“如果冲绳岛的树林与海风是天然的氧吧，那你大概就是我心灵的氧吧那一类的。

谢谢你，在我本来沉闷的红茶里浇上了些许牛乳，川宁也变成了甘醇。”

樱井翔把手机扔到桌上，窗外横滨的摩天轮霓虹灯半圈紫色半圈虹色缓缓地转动着，他想，牙白，牙白，牙白。超级想去找他。

从一开始，就不仅仅想要把它看成一次单纯的相遇。

松本润揭开经济舱的布帘，迈到32排，对自己礼貌地点了点头，坐到了靠窗的L座，与那时坐在N座的自己中间空落落地隔着一个人的位置。

樱井翔装作毫不在意地认真翻阅着手头的报纸，实则看着松本润一个人对着窗外的云朵发呆的侧脸出了神，你看，即便飞行时间只有很短，他都不知不觉睡着了。

于是在问他需要什么饮料的时候，在递给他餐点以及收拾盘子的时候，自己都担任着帮手不能及的乘务员小姐叫醒他的任务，尽量放轻动作，好让他不要被惊醒。

“嗯…给我pepsi nex。”揉着眼睛喝可乐，迷糊的习惯，他就像一只猫，一只有些忧郁的猫。

可是对方好像完全没有在意自己，到达目的地后，本想和他搭话，可在自己穿好外套拿好置物架上的行李之后，他已经匆匆离去不见了踪影。

直到樱井翔骑车迷了路再遇见他，即便带着防风墨镜也能轻易认出的身影，印在视网膜上是独一无二的痕迹，这才终于欣喜地果断地上前，终于也能从陌生人变成了我和你，不知如果自己够努力，是不是也可以是“我们”呢。

这不仅取决于我，更取决于你。

松本润在午休的时候下了楼，到隔壁街的咖啡馆去买只小蛋糕，没记错的话，今天应该是樱井翔的生日，拍下照片再给他送一句简单的祝福，是现在能够做的唯一的事。

所以当他提着蛋糕折返，在楼下发现举着名片正看着高楼犹疑不决的寿星公时，他是着实震了惊的，张了嘴却半天不知该说些什么。

“翔君”，伴随着他轻声的呼唤，那人转过身来，长风衣被风吹起一个角，飘扬起来煞是玉树临风，他推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，然后给了他一个久违的笑脸。

松本润忽然想起来那个已经快被遗忘的梦，梦里骑着车的少年，对着前方大声喊出的那句话，此刻在他的耳边回响。

“跟我走吧。”

樱井翔说道。

松本润吸了吸鼻子，认真地思索了一下，三思而后行是个好习惯，不过，或许我们不该站在每一段感情的开头就试图去窥探它的结局，人生虽是条单行道，却分岔路甚多，下一站的风景如何，大概要一步一个脚印踩过去方能知晓。

于是他把蛋糕交到樱井翔的手里，再把自己的手交到了樱井翔的另一只手里。

END


End file.
